¡Karaoke Party-Love!
by Kmashi
Summary: Es el cumpleaños de Izuku y la mejor forma de celebrarlo es una fiesta en el Karaoke.


_**¡Hola a todos! ¡Qué Esplendido día es hoy! Es el cumpleaños de nuestra pequeña motita verde de amor. ¡Deku-Kun, Feliz cumpleaños! Este fic va dedicado a ti y a toda la dulzura que te caracteriza. Me has robado el corazón…**_

 **Aclaratorias** : Este fic participa en el " **Concurso de Fanfics: Semana KatsuDeku** " de la _página Deku x Kacchan / Kacchan x Deku – Sukes._

 _Los pensamientos y énfasis van entre comillas_ _ **"…"**_ _, los recuerdos Y/O flashback van entre comillas latinas_ _ **«…»**_

 _ **Advertencia**_ _:_ _ **Contenido shonen-ai. Muy leve… Casi imperceptible.**_

 _ **Disclaimer**_ _: Ninguno de los personajes me pertenece todos son propiedad de_ **Kōhei Horikoshi.**

* * *

 **¡Karaoke Party-Love!**

—¡Deku-Kun! ¡Feliz cumpleaños!

Izuku se sintió realmente nervioso cuando, cuando el rostro de Uraraka-San estaba tan cerca suyo. La chica movía los brazos alegremente mientras felicitaba a su mejor amigo. Al finalizar las clases sus compañeros se aglomeraron alrededor del joven de cabellos verdes y le dieron un pequeño obsequio que habían comprado entre todos.

Con mucha pena lo tomó entre sus manos e hizo una reverencia en forma de agradecimiento.

—¿Puedo abrirlo?—, preguntó. Recibiendo una respuesta afirmativa.

Era una franela holgada muy al estilo de Midoriya, que tenía grabadas las letras: "Un Héroe está aquí". Una gotita le corrió por la cabeza al ver el extraño presente que le habían dado, pero se sintió feliz, ya que nunca había recibido un regalo por parte de sus compañeros de clase.

—¡Muchas gracias!—, dijo con una voz animada y brindándoles a sus amigos una radiante sonrisa acompañada de algunas lagrimitas de felicidad.

Todos se avergonzaron y desviaron sus miradas a otra dirección y decían cosas como: "No fue nada" "No te pongas así, hombre" "Tampoco es para tanto" "Que bueno que te gustara". Los jóvenes hablan entre sí hasta que la chica de cabellos castaños se subió a uno de los pupitres para llamar la atención de todos.

—¡Chicos! Esto no puede terminar aquí, vayamos a celebrar al karaoke—, alzó sus manos en alto muy emocionada. —¡¿Quién se anota?!

—¡Yo!—, gritaron en coro Ashido, Kaminari, Kirishima, Hagakure y Sero.

—Nosotras nos anotamos—, mencionó Yaoroyozu que se encontraba al lado de Jirou.

—Si van todas las chicas no puedo perderme esta oportunidad.

—Este será un buen momento para compartir juntos—, dijo Ojiro desde atrás, recibiendo un gesto afirmativo de Tokoyami, Shouji, Kouda y Satou.

—Escojamos un karaoke con esfera de cristal~

—Si haremos actividades fuera del aula de la escuela, como presidente de la clase tengo que estar para supervisarlos—, les informó Iida haciendo un gesto extraño con sus manos.

—No olviden que vamos por el cumpleaños de Midoriya-Chan, gero, gero.

—Todoroki-Kun ¿Te animas a ir?—, preguntó Uraraka al joven de cabello bicolor.

—Mmm... No sé si deba…

—Sé que debes visitar a tu madre, pero hoy es el cumpleaños de Deku-kun…

Todoroki desvió su mirada hasta Izuku y al ver su alegre rostro no pudo negarse. —Iré, pero sólo estaré un rato.

—¡Yay!—Ochako dio un brinco alegremente y luego volteó a ver a Bakugou que recogía de mala gana sus libros.—¿Bakugou irás con nosotros?

—¿Ahh? ¿Qué mierdas me importa que sea el cumpleaños de ese inútil?

—Bakugou, relájate hombre—, dijo Kirishima acercándose por detrás mientras le pasaba el brazo por el hombro. —Ven con nosotros, más que por el cumpleaños de Midoriya, vamos a divertirnos juntos.

—¡¿Quién dijo que me quería divertir con ustedes?!

—Sí, si… Lo que digas…— Comenzó a caminar junto al rubio hasta salir por la puerta. —Además, escuché que hay un karaoke en la cuidad que sirve un sushi muy picante y te lo dan con cerveza sin alcohol. ¡Probémoslo!

—¿Ah? ¿Ahora sirven comidas fuertes en los karaoke?—, dijo Bakugou siguiendo la conversación del pelirrojo, hasta que se perdieron a la vista de todos.

Los presentes se quedaron pasmados mirando la escena.

—Kirishima-kun ya sabe cómo manejar a Bakugou-kun, gero.

—Jejeje, es cierto…—, sonrió forzosamente Uraraka— ¡Bueno chicos en marcha!

—¡Sí!

El trayecto hasta el lugar fue realmente divertido; conversaban, hacían bromas y la pasaron bien juntos. Al llegar fueron recibidos por dos encargadas y pidieron la habitación más económica que pudieron.

—Estamos bastante apretados ¿no?—, comentó Yaoroyozu.

—Lo siento—dijo Kirishima—No sabía que este lugar era tan costoso.

—Debimos suponerlo si de aperitivos daban sushi—, respondió Todoroki.

—¡No importa divirtámonos!—, gritó Ashido parándose para tomar el micrófono y comenzar la fiesta.

Los chicos decidieron turnarse para cantar, mientras otros comían y conversaban amenamente.

Bakugou disfrutaba del aperitivo que con gusto le cedieron todos, con tal que no se fuera a descontrolar. Había valido la pena el esfuerzo de estar con estos idiotas, porque la comida estuvo bastante buena a su parecer y ahora que lo pensaba tampoco lo estaba pasando tan mal. Mientras observaba en silencio lo que todos hacían, su mirada se posó sobre Deku, el cual miraba la carta de comida del establecimiento.

—¡Qué gran y hermoso pastel! No sabía que ofrecían este tipo de servicio en los karaokes.

—Si lo hacen, pero no son tan grandes, recuerda que hemos venido a un sitio extremadamente lujoso.

—Siempre he deseado un pastel como este—. Su mirada se volvió melancólica, mientras no dejaba de observar la imagen.

Bakugou prestaba atención a la escena desde su puesto y un recuerdo vino a su mente.

«Se encontraban en su casa, el día de su cumpleaños número cuatro, su madre había organizado una fiesta para celebrarlo, invitando a todos los niños del vecindario.

Deku se acercó hasta la mesa de dulces para observar más de cerca el gran postre que servía de decoración. —¡Oh! ¡Mira Kacchan! ¡Qué enorme pastel te han regalado tus papás!

—Pues claro, además de mi cumpleaños, me lo han dado porque fui el mejor de la clase.

—¡Qué envidia! ¡Quisiera tener uno como estos!—, dijo con los ojos llenos de ilusión.

—Eso es imposible… Los inútiles como tú, solo se tiene que conformar con los pasteles de las tiendas.

Al recibir esas palabras el rostro del más pequeño se entristeció y unas lágrimas se hicieron presentes. —Que malo eres, Kacchan…

Deku era un inútil, pero después de todo era su amigo y no le gustaba verlo así. —No llores Izuku, toma te daré un pedazo del mío—, agarró con sus dedos un pedazo del pastel y se lo dio en la manos a Izuku, en su inocencia infantil no pensó en usar un plato. También tomó un pedazo para él y se sentaron juntos debajo de la mesa para comérselo. —Así que no llores más, eso no se ve nada genial.

—¡Gracias Kacchan!—, dijo con una enorme sonrisa en su cara.

"¡Oh Dios! ¿Quién le ha hecho esto al pastel?", escucharon decir a la madre de Kacchan, que gritaba enojada a todo pulmón.

Ambos se rieron a causa de su travesura y terminaron de comer mientras esperaban que fuera seguro salir.»

—Tsk...—, chaqueó su lengua con desagrado al recordar aquello. Mientras estaba distraído Kaminari le agarró de un brazo y lo jaloneó para levantarlo.

—¡Ahora es el turno de Bakugou de cantar!

—¿Eh?

—¡Toma el micrófono!

—¡Ni loco haré algo tan estúpido!—, decía mientras forcejeaba con el chico eléctrico.

—No seas aguafiestas—, le tomó por el otro brazo Kirishima tratando de arrastrarlo frente de la pantalla de karaoke.

Viéndose acorralado, se movió bruscamente para librarse del agarre y tomó su mochila muy enojado.—¡No me molesten idiotas! ¡Me largo!

—Había durado mucho…—, mencionó Kaminari

Antes de que pudiera irse, Deku se levantó de su asiento y se acercó hasta él.—¡Espera Kacchan, no te vayas! Divirtámonos todos juntos…—, terminó diciendo con una voz gentil.

Katsuki volteó a verle y por un segundo dudó de su decisión de marcharse al ver esa cara llena de tristeza y preocupación. Cerró sus ojos un poco y simplemente se dio la vuelta para abrir la puerta. —¡Dije que me largo!—, tiró la puerta con fuerza haciendo retumbar la habitación. Todos se quedaron mirando sorprendidos pero después siguieron con lo que hacían, ya se estaban acostumbrando a la actitud explosiva de Bakugou.

El tiempo pasó rápidamente y mientras se divertían alguien llamó a la puerta. Midoriya se acercó para ver de quien se trataba y al abrir, dos mujeres vestidas de forma sugerente entraron muy alegres con un enorme pastel en sus manos.

—¡Feliz cumpleaños!—, gritaron animadas.

Los ojos de Izuku brillaron al ver el mismo pastel de la fotografía de hace unos instantes, ni es sus más remotos sueños pensó que alguien le daría un obsequio como ese. —¡Gracias chicos! Nunca me esperé algo como esto—. Cuando se dio la vuelta para agradecerles pero los jóvenes se miraban entre ellos confundidos. —¿Qué sucede, chicos?

—Deku-kun, nosotros no ordenamos ningún pastel. Gastamos todo nuestro dinero en alquilar la habitación—, le explicó Uraraka.

Sabiendo que podía tratarse de una error se acercó hasta las chicas y las miró con vergüenza al ver la poca ropa que traían puesta. —Oh, s-señoritas… Creo que hubo una confusión…

Ellas parecieron estar más confundidas que ellos. —Este es el salón 15 ¿no? y la sala fue apartada al señor Izuku Midoriya. No hay error, mire el papel.

Efectivamente, no había equivocación en la nota.

—El pastel tiene tu nombre Midoriya-Chan—, comentó Tsuyu, que se había acercado para inspeccionar el misterioso regalo.

—Disculpe, ¿sabe quién envió esto?—, preguntó Izuku.

Al escuchar tal cuestionamiento las mujeres se pusieron muy nerviosas y comenzaron a sudar, hasta la voz se les quebró —¡P-por favor no nos pregunté eso! ¡No queremos morir!—, colocaron el pastel en la mesa para luego salir corriendo.

—¡Midoriya tiene un admirador secreto!—, gritó animada Hagakure.

—¿Admirador? Parece un acosador, nadie sabía que vendríamos a este sitio, pero esta persona preparó todo esto. Sólo un acosador podría—, mencionó Jirou con una cara despreocupada.

—Es muy extraño…—, dijo Mineta temblando y poniendo un rostro de miedo.

—¡Eso no importa! ¡Comamos pastel!—, dijo Ashido alegremente.

—¡Si!—, contestaron todos.

Eran las diez de la noche cuando la fiesta finalizó, por suerte se encontraban en un lugar cerca de su casa. Izuku estaba algo preocupado porque no le había avisado a su madre que llegaría tan tarde, pero después de todo, el regaño valdría la pena, porqué se había divertido como nunca. Era tan extraño tener amigos, bueno eso no era extraño, sino que no estaba acostumbrado a ello, debido a que siempre fue excluido desde pequeño por culpa de su falta de Quirk. La brisa le movía el cabello mientras caminaba por la calle que daba hasta su vecindario. Se encontraba pensando en lo afortunado que era, cuando de repente a lo lejos una vio la figura de una persona sospechosa y podía decirlo por la forma en que estaba parada. Estaba recostado con su espalda a un poste eléctrico aparentemente dañado y una pierna le servía de apoyo. Izuku tragó grueso, estaba un poco asustado debido a la hora, porque aunque era un héroe entrenamiento no podía de dejar de pensar que algo malo le podría pasar. Al estar a unos cuantos metros, el bombillo parpadeó, intentando encenderse sin resultado alguno. El sujeto le dio una fuerte patada al poste bastante enojado y cuando lo hizo la luz terminó por encenderse, dejando ver de quien se trataba. Era Kacchan. Corrió hasta él bastante sorprendido, esta no eran hora para que un joven estuviera en la calle. Ahora sí que temía que su amigo de la infancia se convirtiera en un delincuente.

—¡Kacchan! ¿Qué haces aquí?—, dijo agitado por el trayecto que corrió.

—¡Toma!—, le lanzó una pequeña caja en sus manos, decorada con un papel verde brillante y un lazo a juego.

—¿Qué es esto?

—¡Es un regalo, idiota! ¿Acaso no lo estás viendo?

—¿Para mí? ¡Oh! ¡Muchas gracias!— Miró con emoción el pequeño paquete y la sonrisa que le brindó al de ojos color carmín fue enceguecedora.

Se sintió un poco avergonzado por lo que volteó el rostro para ocultar un tenue sonrojo que apareció en sus mejillas. —No te hagas ilusiones nerd, eso te lo envía mi madre.

—Ya veo. Dale las gracias de mi parte—. Colocó con una sonrisa mayor que la anterior y le miró directo a los ojos. —¿Puedo abrirlo?

—¡Haz lo que se te dé la gana! ¡Me largo!—, dijo mientras metía la manos en sus bolsillo y caminaba de mala gana.

El joven Midoriya se quedó observándolo hasta que se perdió de su vista. Al mirar su obsequio, se percató que tenía una pequeña tarjeta que decía "¡Feliz cumpleaños Izuku!" y tenía un corazón dibujado. —Pero… Esta es la letra de Kacchan…—, se rió por lo bajo debido a su descubrimiento y luego se dio cuenta de algo. —Ahora que la detallo mejor… La letra es igual a la de la nota con el pedido del pastel.

—Kacchan…—, susurró para sí mismo con una sonrisa en su rostro.

Al abrir la caja, encontró un pequeño llavero con una figura de All Might. Le encantó, este sería su nuevo tesoro, uno que de ahora en adelante llevaría consigo a todos lados, porque era el primer regalo que había recibido de esa persona que ocupaba un importante lugar en su corazón.

* * *

 _Aclaro que en este fic Deku está enamorado de Kacchan pero lo guarda en secreto. Mientras que Kacchan está enamorado de Deku pero ni siquiera lo sabe xD…_

 _Bueno, algo es algo~_

 _Espero que les haya gustado._

 _Saludos._

 _Byebye!_


End file.
